Mother Knows Best
by YinGYang1
Summary: Mom...Can I tell you something?" . . . . . . . . Just a little oneshot told from Sora's mom's POV. Riku x Sora. Yaoi. R&R please! xD


Disclaimer: I don't own Sora or Riku. Their mothers, although mentioned briefly in KH1, are never really portrayed. Therefore, I've created their personalities depicted in this fic.

**AN: This fic is written from Sora's mom's POV.**

* * *

_Mother Knows Best_

_By YinGYang1_

* * *

It seemed to be an ordinary, overcast Tuesday afternoon when I received the call. Nothing particularly notable had happened at that point in the day; I had mostly done some chores around the house, only going out to run a few errands. Yet, I had a feeling that something significant was about to happen. I was right.

As I answered the phone that afternoon, a smile snuck onto my lips. "Hiromi~!" I said. Caller ID is a wonderful thing.

"Emi~!" she responded, laughing.

"How are you? I feel like we haven't talked in a long time," I remarked.

"Oh, yeah. We talked a whole twenty-four hours ago. Real long time, Emi." I could almost see her rolling her eyes. I laughed, but stopped when I heard her sigh into the receiver.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I wouldn't use the word 'wrong'…but yes, something is on my mind."

"Well?" I asked when she didn't continue.

"Riku will kill me for telling you this, but…I don't see how it ould hurt the situation. Promise me, Emi, that you won't say anything to anyone, even Riku and _especially_ Sora." I paused and considered the situation. What could Hiromi's son Riku and my son Sora have to do with her troubles? Did one of them get into a conflict with someone at school? _No, no. They're such good boys…they wouldn't hurt a fly._

"I promise," I spoke. _But why? What do Sora and Riku have to do wityh this?_

"Riku finally told me," she said. I could hear her smile return, but I was merely puzzled.

"What're you talking about? What did he tell you?" There was a long moment of silence during which I considered the possibilities. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I couldn't believe it.

"He's in love with Sora," we said simultaneously. I started to laugh in awe.

"Oh my gosh, Hiromi! You're kidding! I can't believe it!"

"I'm not kidding and you know it. I couldn't believe it, either, but once the shock wore off, I couldn't keep myself from hugging Riku like there was no tomorrow. I was so happy – my little boy's growing up!" I could hear my friend getting teary, as her voice was starting to crack.

"Aww, don't cry, Hiromi! He'll always be your little boy!" I said as we laughed. I was in awe. It feels like it's been ages since Sora and Riku were little, and I guess it has been about ten years. I remember the first time they met as toddlers….

~~~Flashback~~~

Hiromi and I were both single mothers (and still are); our husbands had both passed away only a few months prior. We met through the babysitting co-op in our neighborhood. We were both having a hard time with our boys and considered the idea of having they spend some time with other kids their age as good of an idea as any.

The first time Hiromi was leaving town for a couple of days, she called me and asked if I would mind taking care of Riku. I readily agreed, glad that Sora would have someone to play with besides me, since I couldn't be 100% available all the time. So we set up a date to have the boys meet each other.

"Mommy! I don't wanna! Do we _have_ to?" Sora had whined to me, minutes before Hiromi and Riku arrived.

"Sora, sweetie, it'll be fine. I'd like you to meet Hiromi and Riku before you assume you won't like them, okay?" I said.

Sora huffed a bit. "Fine," he said, sighing and pouting as I smiled.

"That's my Sora. Now, they'll be here any minute. Remember to be polite, okay?" I said. Sora nodded and smiled a little.

When our guests arrived, I welcomed them in and we took a seat in the living room. I called Sora downstairs as Hiromi fussed a bit over something caught in her son's hair. Riku brushed her hands away, embarrassed.

As we heard footsteps quickly approaching us on the stairs, the three of us turned. Sora entered the room and I could see how shy he felt. Despite this and his earlier protests, he seemed quite eager, too. He looked up as he made it to the couch and his gaze made contact with Riku's.

I could almost sense the connection that seems to have formed at that moment. There was something nagging at me, although it wasn't really something I could consciously figure out at the time. Sora introduced himself to the other boy and Riku returned the gesture; they hit it off immediately.

"Sora, why don't you show Riku around?" I suggested. My boy nodded and they ran upstairs excitedly. Hiromi and I discussed the logistics of Riku's stay. Then, just before she called Riku down to leave, she gave me this weird smile, as though she knew that years later, the two boys would find a different way to connect with one another.

~~~Flashback~~~

After talking for a few more minutes, Hiromi checked the clock and said she had to start preparing dinner. I, of course, had to do the same, so we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

From the moment Sora arrived home, he was unusually quiet. We exchanged greetings when he arrived, but then he went upstairs and stayed in his room until dinnertime. Teenagers just needed their space sometimes – more often than not, actually – so I gave it to him. _He'll come to me when he's ready._

Once dinner was ready, I went upstairs to let Sora know. I listened at his door for a moment and, not hearing anything, knocked and entered. "Sora?" I called as I opened the door. I spotted him sitting at his desk, looking out the window. His back was to me and he was shaking and sniffling. "Sora? What's wrong?"

As I stepped further into the room, my hunch was confirmed: he was crying.

"Mom…can I tell you something?" he said, wipping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything," I said. He nodded, but didn't meet my gaze.

"I-I……mom, I…" he began, no doubt struggling to find the right words. "I'm…I'm gay." New tears made little streams own his cheeks and his bottom lip quivered. "P-please don't be mad!"

I smiled inwardly; Riku would be pleased. "Why would I be mad?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Sora's eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"Y-you mean you're not?" he asked.

"Of course not. You're my son, Sora. There's no way I could be mad at you for being who you are," I said, smiling.

He blinked once, then grinned and hugged me. "Thanks, mom." I laughed and returned the gesture.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, I have a question for you," I said. Sora tilted his head a little as he does when he's curious or confused. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can't help but be curious. Did you always know that you felt this way about men? Or did something happen recently that made you realize it?"

He immediately blushed and averted his eyes. I simply waited for his answer. "Kinda both," he said. "I think I've always known on some level, but I didn't notice until something happened recently. Today, actually."

Sora's blush deepened and suddenly it all made sense. "…Riku kissed me. He said he loves me, and I just blurted out that I felt the same. I wasn't entirely sure that it was true, but then he kissed me again and it just felt so…right."

A moment passed as I considered my next words. "So you love Riku? Or are you still not sure?" I asked. Sora shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm sure now. I just had to think about it for a bit before I realized it. That's what I was crying about; I was just so happy!"

I smiled at my boy's expression. I kneew that he was truly happy and I knew, in turn, that I was happy for him and Riku both. I gave him a great big hug, letting him know that I supported him.

Just then, his stomach growled and I remembered that dinner was getting cold. So we went downstairs and began to serve ourselves and heat up our plates in the microwave. Just as we were going to start eating, however, the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and clicked the On button.

"Hiromi~!" I said happily into the receiver.

"Emi! You'll never guess what's happened. Riku confessed to Sora!"

"Oh, yes. I know all about it," I giggled.

"Eh? You do? I just _knew_ they'd hook up someday!" (I could hear Riku in the background, saying "Mom!") "I knew it the first time they met. Even back then, they looked at each other in a certain way, you know? I just _knew_ it!"

I giggled again. "Yes, I remember that day. I remember how you smiled at me just before you left. It was like you knew it was going to happen."

Hiromi giggled on the other end. "Well, you know what they say," she said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Mother knows best."

* * *

So what do you think? I think it's a bit face-paced, and I did write this in one night, but when is any fic perfect? Please let me know if you have any comments on what you did/didn't like and how it could be improved. I don't usually post rewrites, but I can still use the comments for future works. Thanks so much for reading! And please review!

YinGYang1

P.S. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but flames will not be tolerated. Want details? Email me.

Thank you!!! xD


End file.
